1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a tool for clamping an optical glass element.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, digital cameras are growing in use. High-end portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants), are being developed to be increasingly multi-functional. Many of these portable electronic devices are now equipped with a digital camera. The camera generally includes at least an optical glass element such as a lens.
The lens needs to undergo appearance inspection before it is installed into an optical glass barrel. The appearance inspection includes steps as follows. A light source is provided to illuminate the surface of a lens. Then an inspector checks the lens for defects, for example if there is dust or scratches on the surface of the lens. The lens is usually held by gloved hand during the inspection process. Unfortunately, gloves may mar the surface of the optical glass element.
What is needed, therefore, is a tool for clamping optical glass elements to overcome the above shortcoming.